oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Score
The Perfect Score is the B-plot episode for the 18th episode of season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis It's villain report card day at Odd Squad. Learning Goal *Algebraic Thinking: using transitive reasoning to solve word problems Plot (contains spoilers) Olympia is very excited because today is a special day. Ms. O comes by and gives her and Otis their villain report cards; villains rank agents with a score between 1 and 10, 1 being the worst, and 10 being the best. Olympia looks over hers and gets 10's on every villain...except for one that shocks her by giving her a 1, along with hurtful remarks. She starts to get angry about it while Otis tells her not to make a big deal out of it. Olympia tries to take his advice but can't help herself and asks Oona if she still has the Face-Change-Inator, and Oona tells her she does and she has upgraded it, now allowing the voice to match up with the face. Olympia tells Oona to be her and distract Otis while she goes to find the villain who ranked her with a 1. Olympia goes to see Baby Genius and Rivka; Rivka is eating a banana because she thought Olympia would take more time to turn around and be startled by their appearance. Olympia offers a song to Baby Genius, but Baby Genius starts to cry, not liking it. She asks who gave her the 1, but Rivka says he can't tell them because there's a no tattletale code. But he can give her a clue. The house the villain who wrote it lives in a house where the address is three less than the one they're currently on, which is 20. Olympia discovers the number is 17, so she heads over, after offering a CD of the song she was gonna sing, much to Baby Genius's disdain. Back at headquarters, Oona, now with Olympia's face, tries to stall Otis while he notices she's wearing lab attire, making her realize that she forgot to change. Otis asks where Oona is, and "Olympia" goes to get her. Olympia arrives at the address she decoded and finds it to be the home of Halvsie Harriet. Harriet states that she didn't give Olympia the score, but rather, she wrote it out for another villain who's insecure about their writing; Olympia demands to know who wrote it. The code forbids Harriet from telling her, so she gives her a clue. The address is 5 more than her address, and 5 less than the hardware store on the street. Olympia is on number 17, and it's 5 more and 5 less than the hardware store, which is 27. The address is 22. With her new clue solved, she heads over. Meanwhile, Oona finds Ocean and gives him her face, much to his confusion. She brings "Oona" to Otis and Ocean acts like himself instead of Oona. Otis asks where Ocean is, and "Olympia" goes to get him. Olympia arrives at the address Harriet hinted to her and it's the home of Tommy Two-Sie. She asks if he wrote the score and he claims he didn't, but his roommate did; he doesn't like his roommate that much, so he gives Olympia a clue that starts off with the park, and ends up with the same amount due to the way the clue was set up; Olympia then heads to the park. At the park, she confronts Freeze Ray Ray and discovers he was the one who gave her the 1 as part of his plan to lure her to him, freeze her, enter headquarters, steal the gadgets, and take over the world. Olympia lambastes his plan and realizes that her skills allowed her to solve it and it shouldn't matter how she's scored on her performance. Ray prepares to fire his freeze ray, but Olympia blocks it with her mirror suit and bounces the ray back at Ray. He ranks her a 10 on her defeating him. Back at headquarters, Olympia talks to Otis, but it's actually Orchid with Otis's face. The real Otis now has Ms. O's face, and Oona, still with Olympia's face, shows a chart of all the agents with whose face to clear up the confusion. Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A to Z